the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Ring
The War of the Ring was the war waged by Sauron against the rest of Middle-Earth in order ot reclaim his bling. He fought the kingdoms of men and elves, but he could not find his ring. It turns out a skinny hobo had taken it, and when Sauron realised this he decided to kill everyone for not telling him. The War lasted many years, and saw the rise and fall of many great cities, kings, and warriors. Aragorn rose to be the King of Gondor, Saruman fell to the dark side and was killed, and Gandalf levelled up and became Gandalf the White. After much bitter warfare and death, the bling ring was finally destroyed. Sauron was so upset, he broke his LEGO tower and blew himself up in a tantrum. The Beginnings 4000 years into the Second Age of Middle Earth, Sauron waged war against the free peoples and, after many years of conflict, he was eventually defeated by a joint attack on his lands led by Elves and Men, spearheaded by Elrond. The One Ring was cut from Sauron's finger and his power was broken, but the ring was not destroyed and so he retained a link to this world. The War Returns Two and a half thousand years later, 3000 years into Middle Earth's Third Age, the Ring emerged from hiding and Sauron renewed his attempts to assault the free peoples. After corrupting the once great wizard Saruman, Sauron attacked the kingdom of Rohan, forcing them to take refuge in the fortress of Helm's Deep. In the meantime, the Fellowship of the Ring was established in order to destroy the ring, but they were soon broken which meant that Frodo and his friend Sam had to continue to Mount Doom alone. Helm's Deep Saruman's army of Uruk-Hai assaulted Helm's Deep but were destroyed by Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and the combined forces of the Rohirrim and an Elven Platoon. They then assaulted Isengard, the fortress of Saruman, and with the help of Treebeard they smashed Saruman's forces and he was eventually killed. The people of Rohan then sped to the aid of the Gondorians, who were under attack by the forces of Mordor. Minas Tirith The Gondorian capital of Minas Tirith was under heavy siege but the arrival of the Rohan Army evened the fight and allowed for an effective counter-attack against the Orcs. After a long battle, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrived with an army of Ghouls who overpowered the Orcs and reclaimed Minas Tirith. The forces of Gondor then focused their efforts on taking down the Dark Lord's fortresses and assault Sauron himself. Assaulting Mordor After reclaiming the lost fortress of Minas Morgul, The Gondor-Rohan forces arrived at the Black Gate of Mordor, and were confronted by the Mouth of Sauron. After being shown the garment of Frodo, all hope seemed lost for the free peoples, and yet they fought on defiantly until the bitter end, with not a hint of fear in the hearts of any of the warriours that fought that day. But fate was on their side, as the ringbearer Frodo was not dead, and was eventually successful in destroying the ring and finally ending Sauron's life for good. Category:Events Category:War Category:Wars